Because of You
by Takayumi Ayume-Zumi
Summary: Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa merubah kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sukanya memainkan perasaan perempuan. Akankah Sasuke menempatkan Naruto sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya? Summary gagal. Sasuke x FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuxFemNaru

Warning : AU, gender bender, typo, OOC, abal dan gak jelas. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca

"…" talk

'…' inner

Summary : Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa merubah kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sukanya memainkan perasaan perempuan. Akankah Sasuke menempatkan Naruto sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya? Summary gagal. Sasuke x FemNaruto.

Sasuke x FemNaru

Neji x FemGaara

Shikamaru x Tenten

Kiba x Ino

Because of You

Chapter 1

"Taruhan"

**Apakah kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu?**

**Tak pernahkah sedikitpun kau melihat rasa cinta itu?**

**AKu selalu berusaha menunjukkannya, apakah kamu merasakannya?**

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu~ sebut aja pantat ayam~ memasuki kelas dengan wajah stoic seperti biasa. Meski begitu para _fansgirl_nya tetap saja menggilai laki-laki yang mungkin terlihat menyebalkan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Gadis-gadis dengan wajah berbunga dan hati tersenyum ceria- eh salah- wajah tersenyum ria dan hati berbunga menghampiri laki-laki tersebut sambil membawa beberapa benda di tangan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu" teriak gadis bermata emerald.

"Aku tidak butuh" tepis laki-laki dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun ini aku ada hadiah buat mu. Ini dari paris loh?" ujar gadis perambut pirang a.k.a Yamanaka Ino.

"Tidak perlu" gertaknya.

Dengan sangat kesal, sasuke men_deathglare_ seluruh _fansgirl_nya yang berhasil membuat semuanya ketakutan dan ngacir meninggalkan sasuke di mejanya seorang diri.

"Kau jangan terlalu kasar dengan para fansmu" seorang laki-laki mendekati sasuke yang masih menahan kesal.

"Diam kau Kiba!" bentak sasuke.

"Hei, apa tidak ada satupun gadis yang bisa kau jadikan pacar?" sambung laki-laki yang berada di depan sasuke a.k.a Neji.

"Aku sudah memacari mereka" memandang jijik _fansgirl_nya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menyatakan cinta, selalu saja mereka yang mengatakannya. Atau jangan-jangan kamu _gay_ lagi?" ledek Shikamaru kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas tupukan buku pelajaran.

"Aku ini _straight_" gertak sasuke lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku dengar di kelas kita bakalan ada murid pindahan dari Suna" Kiba kembali membuka penbicaraan.

"Oh ya? Cewek atau cowo?" Neji menunjukkan rasa penasarannya.

"Cewek. Katanya sih manis, tapi aku belum melihatnya" jawab Kiba.

"Aha!"

"Kenapa kau Neji?" heran Kiba melihat Neji.

"Sasuke, aku punya taruhan buatmu. Jika kau berhasil melakukannya maka kami akan menjadi pembantumu selama sebulan penuh. Tapi jika kau gagal, maka kau yang harus menjadi pembantu **KAMI** selama sebulan **penuh**" ujar Neji memberi penekanan pada kata kami dan penuh.

"Cih, taruhan macam apa itu? Lagian kenapa kau bawa kami?" decih Shikamaru yang menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi itu menarik Shika. Gimana menurutmua sasuke? Apa kau berani? Kalau kau tidak berani maka akan kuanggap gagal dan kalah" sambung Kiba.

"Ck, baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan buat taruhan ini?" decak sasuke kesal menghadapi tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"Kau harus berpacaran dengan murid baru dari suna yang aku ceritakan. Dan kalian harus pacaran dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan jika dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan kalian putus, maka kami anggap gagal atau kalah" jelas Neji dengan senyum liciknya.

"Baik. Aku terima taruhan kalian"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Mereka saling menjaba untuk membuktikan kesepakatan mereka. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Terlihat Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas bersama gadis blonde pirang yang masih memakai sekarang sekolah lamanya. Secara sekarang iakan sekolah di KHS gitu :D

'kawaii~~'

'manis banget'

'sungguh cantik dan manis malaikat di depan kelas itu'

Beberapa inner penghuni kelas bisa di baca Iruka-sensei. Dan ia hampir sweatdrop melihat tingkah wajar laki-laki yang melihat perempuan semanis dan secantik gadis yang disampingnya.

"Eghm!" dehamnya.

"Pagi ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan nama kamu" silah Iruka-sensei.

"Ohayou minna~~. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hehe.." ucapnya ssambil senyum 5 jari yang berhasil membuat beberapa laki-laki keluar sambil menahan aliran darah yang akan keluar dari hidung mereka (*bilang aja mimisan).

"Nah, Naruto kamu duduk di samping Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka-sensei menunjuk kea rah gadis bersurai indigo.

"Ha'I" jawab Naruto dengan riangnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Naruto merasa laki-laki raven memandangnya intens sedari tadi. Namun Naruto kembali cuek dan duduk dengan manis di kelas barunya.

'jadi dia yang akan menjadi bahan taruhanku. Tidak akan sulit menhadapi gadis seperti dia' inner sasuke dengan seringainya. (*kasihan naruu)

**-Skip Time-**

Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

To Be Continue…

Argh! Gak tau Yume nulis apa. Fanfict abal dan gaje mungkinj bisa dibilang begitu. Karena gak bisa tidur jadi bikin aja deh. Review nya dimohon buat bimbingannya .. arigatou

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuxFemNaru

Warning : AU, gender bender, typo, OOC, abal dan gak jelas. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca

"…" talk

'…' inner

Summary : Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa merubah kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sukanya memainkan perasaan perempuan. Akankah Sasuke menempatkan Naruto sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya? Summary gagal. Sasuke x FemNaruto.

Sasuke x FemNaru

Neji x FemGaara

Itachi x FemKyuu

Shikamaru x Tenten

Kiba x Ino

Because of You

Chapter 2

"Naruto"

**Aku selalu mencoba bersabar dan menjalani semuanya?**

**Aku tahu segala rencanamu dan mereka?**

**Tapi, apa kamu pernah tahu bahwa aku diam saat mengetahuinya?**

Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

Gadis blonde berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil membawa tumpukan kertas dari arah perpustakaan. Terlihat sedikit sepi tempat yang kini ia lewati. Mungkin, semuanya sedang berada di kantin yang merupakan tempat terindah buat siswa (?) (lupakan kalimat terakhir saya).

**Bruk~**

Terdengar seperti suara tabrakan antara 2 orang. Naruto berfikir bahwa dirinya akan jatuh hingga kini tangannya masih memegangi beberapa kertas yang masih bertumpukan dengan mata terpejam.

'Kenapa nggak sakit ya?' inner Naruto dengan polosnya (?)

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu Dobe"

"Eh?" Naruto segera membuka matanya setelah mendapati laki-laki raven meenahan dirinya agar tak terjatuh.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dobe' dan sampai kapan posisi kita akan begini?" gerutunya sambil memandang sinis laki-laki di hadapannya a.k.a sasuke.

Saya gambarkan (?) posisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya menahan tumpukan kertas agar semakin tidak tercecer. Wajah Naruto mulai merah padam menddapati jarak mereka yang sangat dekat (Itu belum dekat, masih kurang -_-").

Naruto segera memperbaiki kondisinya dan berdiri tegap. Tanpa memandangi Sasuke yang masih meliriknya, Naruto memunggut beberapa kertas yang terjatuh. Sasuke memasang wajah seringai (itu seringai atau … *lupakan).

"Kau bahkan nggak ngucapin terima kasih padaku?" Sasuke memecah suasana yang semula hening.

"Buat apa? Kau yang menabrakku" decih Naruto yang masih sibuk memunguti kertasnya.

'Oh Kami-sama. Tak bisakah dia membantuku memunguut ini. Dasar Teme brengsek' gerutu Naruto dalama hati (Oh ayolah Naruto, segitu bencikah kau sampai mengatainya Teme brengsek lagi. Kenapa gak Teme brengsek sialan *kenatimpuksaya)

"Itu karena kau Dobe" jawab Sasuke santai.

Merasa tidak terima dikatakan 'Dobe' Naruto menoleh dan memutar badan tanpa berdiri ke arah Sasuke yang sebelumnya berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Apa mak-"

Wajah Naruto merah padam saat mendapati Sasuke berada tepat di depan wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Jarak mereka sangat tipiss (Kissu~~ Kissu~~ Kissu~~). Naruto nggak bakalan berfikir kalo posisi mereka yang berhadapan seperti ini bisa membuat wajahnya bersemu merah antara menahan malu atau marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanya Naruto mengkondisikan wajahnya.

"Membantumu?" singkatnya.

"Apa kau mau menciumku?" sambungnya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menahan emosinya dalam-dalam (kubur aja, tumbuhkan rasa cintamu naru~~).

"Jarak seperti ini aku bisa saja 'memakanmu'"

"DIAM KAU! Dasar Brengsek!" bentak Naruto yang mulai mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dna memunguti sisa kertas di lantai.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa" Sasuke mengulurkan bantuan kepada Naruto (Berasa pengungsi :D haha)

"Nggak perlu!" Dengan keras Naruto merebut kertas dari tangan Sasuke yang sudah memungut.

"Aku bis asendiri. Aku nggak perlu bantuanmu"

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dengan seringai nya yang tak henti memandangi Naruto. Namun, langkah Naruto terhenti dan memandang Sasuke dari ujung matanya tanpa menoleh penuh ke Sasuke.

"Dan aku bukannya cewek yang tak tau terima kasih. So, Terima kasih udha bantuin aku" Naruto langsung melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam..

"Mungkin usahaku akan sedikit berat. _But, Its so fun_"

Dengan wajah stoicnya, Sasuke berjalan kea rah berlawanan dari Naruto sambil memasuki tangannya ke saku celananya.

**-Skip Time-**

"Akhirnya pulang juga" Neji menganggkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya dan bernafas lega.

"Sas, masih belum ada perkembangan?" Kiba menoleh kea rah Sasuke yang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hn"

"Aku yakin kamu sedang latihan buat siap jadi pembantu kami"

"Hn" Sasuke masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Oh, kau begitu menyebalkan dengan dua huruf andalanmu" dengus Shika yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya (Oh, setiap saat kamu selalu tidur. Sini~~ SIni~~ ?)

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan ketiga temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki raven dengan garis di bawah matanya (Udah bilang keriput aja kok susah banget *pancung~~) keluar dari mobil dan mencari-cari seseorang.

"Naruto, aku duluan yah"

"Ah? Iya, Hati-hati yan Hinata" Naruto melemparkan sneyuman sambil memasuki beberapa buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sas, aku duluan ya, aku ada janji sama Garaa-chan. _Bye_" Neji ngacir dengan cepta meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"oh iya, kami duluan juga ya, ada _double date_ . _Bye_ Sas. Suksesnya sama rencananya" ledek Kiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak mnjawab.

"Itachi-nii?"

Sasuke langsung memandang kaget Naruto yang menyebutkan nama Itachi yang jelas-jelas itu adalah nama kakaknya. Naruto memandang laki-laki yang di lihatnya dari ruang kelasnya tersneyum riang dan dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kelas.

'Kenapa Naruto tau sama Baka-aniki?' batin Sasuke mulai berdebat dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke ruang kelas dan mendapati Naruto yang menghampiri laki-laki a.k.a Uchiha Itachi dengan penuh sneyuman. 'cepat sekali kamu sampai di situ' Sasuke hampir sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang sudah tersenyum lima jari dengan Itachi. Sasuke masih melihat dengan jelas Naruto dan Itachi memasuki sebuah mobil dan meninggalkan sekolah.

'Apa Naruto ada hubungan kusus dengan Aniki?'

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah stoicnya dan melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang _King Size_. Sasuke langsung terbayang dengan kejadia yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Kakaknya dan Naruto pulang bersama.

"Hey Otouto~"

"Baka Aniki~ Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk" gerutu Sasuke memandang kesal wajah Itachi.

"Buat apa aku ketuk? Pintunya sudah terbuka dari tadi" jawab Itachi santai.

"Hn"

"Hei~ Ayolah jangan sedingin itu padaku"

"Hn"

"Aku mau ke tempat kekasihku, kau mau menemaniku kan?"ajak Itachi yang masih menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu.

'pasti dia akan menemui Naruto. Kuso~ kenapa aku bisa keduluan sama Baka Aniki~ ini' gertutu sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku malas" jawab Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Ayolah~ Kau akan ku kenalkan juga dengan saudaranya. Saudaranya sunggu sangat cantik, aku sendiri udah sering bertemu dengan saudaraanya" bujuk Itachi.

"Hn"

"Hey, ayolah~ dia akan membawa saudaranya, dan aku sengaja membawamu agar kau mau menemani saudaranya. Kau nggak akan menyesal kalau bertemu dengannya" bujukannya semakin dalam.

"Hn. Baiklah" ucap sasuke dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam jam 20.00 oke" Itachi _enyah_ dari kamar Sasuke.

"kalo begini ceritanya aku kalah taruhan, aku harus menjadi pembantu mereka?" Sasuke semakin menggerutu.

**-Skip Time-**

Sasuke masih dengan dengan kesal duduk bersama Itachi menunggu kedatangan kekasih Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, di hadapan mereka terlihat 2 gadis cantik yang berjalan menuju mereka. Salah satu mereka adalah Naruto yang dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah kekasih Itachi. Dan di samping Naruto adalah gadis dengan surai merah.

'Apa cantiknya saudara Naruto ini?' inner Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Tachi-nii~~~" Naruto teriak sambil melambaikan ke araha Itachi.

"Gomen ya kita telat" Naruto menampakkan senyuman lima jarinya.

'Kawaii~~' batin Sasuke mengagumi senyuman Naruto (*nahloh, kepincut kan? Hehe)

"Eh? Sasuke?" Nruto memandang kaget Sasuke yang masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Hn"

"Kamu kenal Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sambil mendekati gadis di samping Naruto.

"Si Teme ini teman sekelasku" jawab Naruto.

"Bagus dong, kalo gitu kita bisa titipin Naruto ke Sasuke" Lanjut Itachi.

"APA? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan adikku jika bersama adikk=mu yang mesum ini, Chi?"

"Tenang saja Kyu, Naru-chan akan baik-baik saja" Itachi mengelus surai gadis bernama Kyuubi.

'Apa-apaan ini? Jadi yang kekasih Baka Aniki itu "Dia", bukan Naruto?' innernya semakin jelas menjawab kebingungan Sasuke sesaat.

"Awas kalau kau apa-apakan adikku" ancam kyuubi yang mulai di seret Itachi.

"Kami pergi dulu" teriak Itachi yang mulai terlihat sudah jauh.

"nee~~ Teme?"

"Hn"

"Huh! Aku benci dengan katamu itu"

"…"

"Aku lapar, kita makan yuk" Ajak Naruto dengan wajah memelas (*kasihan banget)

"Makan ke mana?"

"Ayo kita makan ramen"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, Naruto langsung berlari sambil menyeret Sasuke. . Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah stoic nya ..

"Kenyangnya" Naruto menjauhkan mangkok ramen kedelapan yang sudah kosong.

'demi apa nih cewek bisa makan 8 mangkok ramen' inner memandang aneh Sasuke.

"Makasih yah sasuke udah mau temenin aku makan" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hn"

"Oh ya, Kemarin knpa Baka Aniki jemput kamu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh, itu karena kyuu-nee yang nyuruh. Kyuu-nee terlalu khawatir sama aku makanya Tachi-nii di suruh jemput aku deh" jelas Naruto.

"Hn"

"Huh! Aku benci dengan dua huruf andalanmu itu" gerutu Naruto.

"Malam nanti ada acara kembang api, kau mau melihatnya?" ajak Sasuke.

"Hontou?"

"Hn"

"Mau banget" jawab Naruto riang

To Be Countinue

Yume baru bisa lanjutin sampai di sini, tunggu sampai dapet inspirasi lagi yah

Makasih banyak loh buat yang udah mau repot-repot baca dan juga review, review kalian itu bisa buat belajar ke depan. Haha ^^

Sankyuu~~


End file.
